The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
As functional differences have been considerably reduced among electronic devices of respective manufacturers, in order to satisfy the purchase intension of consumers, electronic devices are gradually becoming slimmed, and are being developed to have increased rigidity to enhance a design aspect thereof as well as to differentiate functional elements thereof.
Among the functional factors of electronic devices, a waterproof function may be very important for portable electronic devices which are miniaturized and commonly carried by users. An electronic device may include at least one seal member disposed therein for waterproof, antifouling, or dustproof. The seal member may be applied in consideration of an effective arrangement relationship with other components within the electronic device.